


Heats and Ruts

by Arghnon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Asahi, Cramps, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, More headcanon than fic, Omega Noya, Omega Tanaka, Omegaverse, Still sucks tho, Where heats and ruts are like periods but no bleeding, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: It's been a long time since the discovery that heats and ruts were not only the prime fertile reproductive period they were thought to be. Before that short period of fertility, there was, in general, pain.





	Heats and Ruts

**Author's Note:**

> This is more headcanons than actual fic and maybe one day I'll go more into detail about this stuff!

It's been a long time since the discovery that heats and ruts were not only the prime fertile reproductive period they were thought to be. Before that short period of fertility, there was, in general, pain. 

 

Asahi's ruts happened once every month or so, maybe a bit less than that. They were quite long, about a week and two days but they weren't as intense as others. 

He would get clingy and whiney and emotional. More so than usual, he would say. The week would start off with more hand holding with his two mates. Lots of rubbing in the small of their backs. 

He would be a little slower, his spikes lacking force and his court persona was much harder to call upon. His anxiety would fill him up with self doubt around the third or fourth day and he would get even touchier.

By the fifth day he would resort to hugging his mates and whining softly into the crooks of their necks or into their soft hair (or in Tanaka’s case, soft fuzz). It took a few ruts for his mates to assure him that he could cuddle them whenever he wanted. 

Sometimes he would lift them up and take them to the bed for a cuddly nap and Noya would play with his hair and Tanaka with his hands as he slept on their laps. Sometimes it would be so he could cry softly into their shoulders as stress got too much and they would coo and comfort his tears away. By the seventh day, it would be for much less innocent reasons and they would tend to him gently and caringly.

He would always pull them close and beg and plead into their ears. His arms would wrap them tight and he would kiss them softly for hours on end as hands rubbed down his shoulders and eased his trembling and tears.

 

Tanaka's heats were the worst of the three but the rarest. Every two and a half months, Tanaka would get three days of cramps and feverish shivers and two days of absolute horniness.

They were bad enough that he could skip school on those days and he always lamented all the work that gets piled up in the aftermath and all the practices that he missed. He couldn't help it though, between him and Noya, heck all of the omegas in their team, he was the only one with two functioning reproductive systems and he hated it. 

He would feel sharp pains in his lower gut and the small of his back at first. Then a headache starting from the base of his neck. Sometimes there's nausea if he hadn't been drinking well. Even worse are the times when he has to rush to the bathroom only to dry heave nothing into the bowl. 

One of his mates will take him back when they spot the signs. They would get him a hot water bottle for his cramps and a damp towel for his fever and to pat his forehead free from sweat. Asahi had made a soothing playlist for him that helped him breathe easier and Noya always made sure to get the fruit juice that helped with his cramps.

They would always have one or the other sit by him and talk him through the pain. They would never complain of his tight grip when he had particularly painful contractions or his sweaty hands. They always had an ice cream night when the last of his cramps were over. And a make-out session that led to the bedroom with two of them or on more fun occasions, all three of them.

They always smothered him in kisses and worshipped every inch. They would massage his arms and legs and his back and abs. They would praise him sweetly and rocked with him just the way he liked it. They would make all the pain of the days before feel like a faraway dream.

 

Noya’s heats weren't aggressive but it made him aggressive. His were every month and a half and very short and not sweet at all.

It was always abrupt. Suddenly he would snap at anything looking his way. By the afternoon, any looks from anyone at his mates would get him fuming. His entire body would be restless and he would be pacing and fidgeting every second.

His scent would spike into a sharp note chasing everyone but Asahi and Tanaka away who would have to release their own scents to get him to calm down. Asahi would lend him a hair band thick with his warm woody scent that Noya would keep on his wrist to take deep calming breaths from. Tanaka would leave him with his chewed up pencil that Noya would tap against his cheek to smell the sweet melon scent of his mate. 

Sometimes they would leave him with their jackets, soaked in both of their scents. He would huddle into the fabric in class whenever he felt that burning rage heating under his skin.

His heats were three days in total, too short for him to get leave off school even when the close presence of so many people lead him too many a fight during his heat. His skin got too sensitive. His nose, his sight, his hearing. Everything got too much and the agitation overflowed onto everyone around him.

His mates were always sweet to him even when he snapped at them or became too overprotective. He always treated them to their favourite restaurant afterwards because how could he not when they let him have his way with them in bed, let him lead and mark and claim all he wanted. They would sometimes have to come to school the next day, wrecked and with bite marks that couldn't be hidden. They always did do so much for him and he would treat them right for as long as he could.


End file.
